My student in prostitution?
by AllYourStudentXTeacherStory's
Summary: Being abandon from her parents, Sakura was found on the streets from a prostitutoin company and asked her if she wanted a job although Sakura was still attending high school she said yes. to her surprise though a teacher had figured her out


**I hope you enjoy this first chapter don't forget to review I don't know how well this will do but I thought it would be interesting.**

* * *

"Hey there Sakura school over already" The red head girl welcomed her to work.

"Yeah, Who do I have first?" Sakura asked hesitating.

"You have Sasori first." Karin replied.

"Ew him again?" The beautiful slim long pink hair snarled back.

"Deal with it Sakura I got costumer's. It's not my fault your parents abandon you." Karin stated. She was already annoyed of Sakura. Karin made her way to one of the rooms and stopped at the door to look back at Sakura "By the way Sakura. Seems like our costumers like you. Your getting us great money." Karin then entered.

Sakura glared at her, though it may have been good news for their disgusting company. It was awful news to her. More people would ask for her, then the regular amount. Sakura got cleaned up and enter a different room.

"Hello Sakura." Sasori rolled of his tong in a seductive manner.

Sakura sucked in her emotions and replied "I missed you Sasori, Are you ready to start a session?" Sakura asked.

"This time Sakura I would like to try something new" Sasori smirked.

"Anything for you." The pink hair girl replied. "What is this new thing you want to try?" She asked.

"Strip naked." Sasori watched closely as she took one by one piece of clothing off. "You have such a beautiful body there Sakura." he hissed out. Sasori got off the chair he was sitting on and went to the bed. "Come her Sakura." Sakura was not new to this but Sasori was different. He was scary then most of the costumers. Sakura walked over and took a seat next to him on the bed.

"You have such a perfect figure, big boobs nice curves such soft skin, and at such a young age." Sasori started to rub the side of her arm. "How old are you now anyways?"

"17" Sakura replied.

"And I started to see you when you were 15, so we've been fucking for 2 years now?"

Sakura nod her head.

"Did it bother you that I was a 30 year old man fucking you at 15?" Sasori smirked.

Sakura was quiet for a moment hiding in her tears she manage to let out a reply. "Not at all, I needed someone like your self to show me how being a prostitution works." She smiled at him seductively.

"Lay on the bed" Sasori demanded her.

Sakura did what she was told. "I want you to kiss me with passion this time, like your in madly in love with me." Sasori crawled on top of her. "Flip me"

Sakura then flip him so that she was on top of him now. He grabbed her breast and squeezed them so tight making Sakura gasp loud. "Strip me Sakura" he hissed out. Sakura unbutton his work suit. He was now shirtless.

"Just do me, its free style to day Sakura" She bent now and kissed him with passion. With his hands exploring her body. Sasori opened up wanting some tong action.

"Sakura were running out of time" Sasori then flipped her and took off his pants and position himself and shrugged into her.

"Oh that feels good doesn't it Sakura." he shrugged in and out pushing farther each time.

Sakura moaned out. "Say my name Sakura" Sasori hissed.

"Sasori." she repeated over and over again until he stopped. "Lick my dick and enjoy some cum." Sakura got up and started to suck everything away. For the last moment Sasori had he slammed her down and squeezed her breast so tight she screamed and struggled. Sasori then bit her next till blood came out. Then the clock went beep. And his time was up.

"Such a pity it had to end fast, I'll see you soon Sakura" Sasori stated as he got off her and put his cloths back on and left.

* * *

It was the end of work finally Sakura had made 100,000 dollars and had fucked only 4 guys.

"Waiting for your ride still Karin?" Sakura asked.

"Not anymore I see him pulling up now" Karin got up and started to walk "See you tomorrow Sakura."

* * *

"Thanks Sasuke for picking up." Karin broke through the silent.

"No problem. Though I really wish you could just rely on me for money instead of doing this." Sasuke stated honestly.

"I love being fucked, You know Sasuke you should try it sometime. One of your students even work here. You could pay for her time" Karin smirked.

"A student of mine works here?" Sasuke was shocked.

"Poor girl even lives there to, her parents abandon her at 15 and dropped her off at the prostitution." Karin looked out side the window.

"What, you mean Sakura?" Sasuke yelled out.

"How did you know?" The red hair girl gave him a curios look.

"She told us that she was live with her grand parents" Sasuke explained.

"Haha, nice cover up she created." Karin smirked. "She so good at what she does, we get so many men and woman asking for her" Karin stated.

"I should put a stop to his, how long has she been doing this?" The dark hair man asked furiously.

"She started when she was 15" Karin explained. "I found her on the streets and I offered her a job."

"I'm going to have a talk with her." Sasuke stated.

"Do as you please, You really care about your students?" Karin was surprised.

"Well sure I do."

* * *

It was the last block of the school day for Sakura. Mr. Uchiha explained the last English lesson to the class and then assigned home work.

Finally the bell rang. Sakura got off from her seat and started to pack until.

"Sakura stay here for a moment." Mr. Uchiha yelled out. They both waited for the students to be gone. Sasuke walked up from his desk to the door to close it tight.

"What is it Mr. Uchiha, I'm kind of in a hurry." Sakura explained to him.

"Is there anything you want to talk about Sakura, Anything at all?" The tall dark hair sat down on a chair signalling for her to sit with him.

"Nothing at all." Sakura looked at him distantly.

"Where did you get that bruise on your neck?" Mr. Uchiha questioned knowing that it was a love bite but he pretend like he didn't know what it was.

"I..." Sakura didn't know how to explain to her teacher what happened. "I burnt my self with the a straightener."

"Is that so?" He gave her a questioning look.

"Can I go now please?" Sakura whimpered out.

"Yeah" Mr. Uchiha replied plainly.

Sakura then left the room as fast as possible.

_' There is however the other option' _Sasuke thought to himself.

* * *

Sasuke drove up to Karin's work and saw Karin and Sakura organizing the front desk. There were other girls around but they were getting ready for sessions.

"Hey there." Sasuke caught both of them off guard. Karin started to smirk.

"Mr. Uchiha!" Sakura gasp out.

"That's no way to talk to a customer, Sakura." Karin snarled. "What can I do for you doll?" Karin winked at the tall dark figure.

"I would like to buy Sakura for a week" He stated.

You could just see Karin's eyes go green, all that money. She laughed inside. "Well of course you can, I'll even give you a 5% discount since you are practically my family." Karin smiled.

Sasuke gave her the money. "So how does this work can I take her anywhere I want?" Sasuke asked.

"Well you bought her for a week so yeah I guess so" Karin smiled.

Sakura looked at them in terror. How awful this week was going to be.

* * *

** I hoped you enjoyed reviews are much welcomed =) and if you can't find anything else to read and if you like teacherxStudent I have another fan fic thats called My teacher different teach plot line though =) Enjoy!**


End file.
